


To Wear Beauty in Silks and Satins | ON HOLD

by celerykink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, CEO Harry, Dominant Harry, Eleanor is Louis' best friend, Fashion Intern Louis, Harry is 26, Louis is really gay, Louis really likes to drink coffee and wine, Louis works at Vogue, M/M, Rich Harry, Sexual Content, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celerykink/pseuds/celerykink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles, 26, CEO, and self-made millionaire. Everyone knows his name but they don't really know Harry. </p><p>Louis Tomlinson, 21, fashion intern at Vogue. It's a culture shock for him moving from Virginia to NYC but as he would say, "This isn't emotional baggage. This is Chanel." </p><p> </p><p>They meet. And then they keep meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Wear Beauty in Silks and Satins | ON HOLD

**Author's Note:**

> hellloooo!!! this is my very first (real) fic that I've ever written so please bare with me! I'm so sorry this has been on hold so long but I just feel very insecure about this and I'm very busy throughout this summer and what seems like all the time. I guess I still have this fic up because it's nice to know I can maybe come back to it one day. but y'all deserve better! so sorry :'( I would still like to thank everyone for helping me on this fic with the idea, revising and editing (especially holly. you rock.) 
> 
> find me here:  
> twitter: @harryapeach (so sorry I didn't update this)  
> holly's twitter: @smolstylinsons

Louis was sitting at his tiny, cluttered desk in the Vogue office on Monday morning, going through last month's issue and trying to find inspiration when his best friend came in, "Hey loser, we have a meeting about next month's magazine. Did you forget? Get off of your lazy ass and lets go," she said.

Louis quickly looks up from his work to see none other than his absolute favorite person in this office, Eleanor. "Oh shit, you're right, what would I do without you?" He replied with a grin.

But honestly, what would he do without her? Eleanor and Louis had both been accepted into the internship program at the same time. Being the only newcomers that year, they quickly bonded while both trying to adjust to life in the city and their new jobs at the same time.

New York City was nothing like Virginia. Everything was so fast paced and exciting, but Louis would be lying if he said that it didn't get a bit overwhelming at times. But El has been there to help him get through it all, even keeping him on track at work when he can't seem to focus and his mind is in another place.

Speaking of not being able to focus, Louis snapped out of his thoughts and struggled to find his papers before grabbing an assortment of colorful, sparkly pens and running out the door.

He sighed on his way to the conference room. He was already tired due to his lack of caffeine that morning, but considering that he's the one who managed to break the coffee machine, he can't really complain. He also only has himself to blame that he spent all of last night catching up on RuPaul's Drag Race recordings. To say the least, Louis was not looking forward to seeing his boss, Mara.

As soon as everyone had filed into the room and taken their seats, Mara walked in and looked directly at him, "Louis, where's my coffee?" Great. He was already dreading the next half hour and it's barely even begun.

"Mara, the coffee machine is broken. You know this already," Louis sighed.

"Oh that's right, you broke it. Again. And why hasn't it been fixed yet?"

It was quite embarrassing being talked to this way in front of the entire publishing staff. Louis knows that he's only an intern, but he also knows that he doesn't deserve to be treated like this. "I don't know," he replied. "Don't we have people for that?"

"You're right, we do have people for that. And you're those people. Get it done, I want my coffee after this meeting." she snapped, arms folded.

"Anyways, for this issue I'm thinking 'work chic'. Any ideas?" she continued, and glanced around the room at all of the eagerly raised hands.

Suggestions were enthusiastically shouted all around, "Oh! Oh! Leather is definitely in right now. There should be a section on how to incorporate leather into your wardrobe!" he hears Eleanor eagerly announce.

"What about a woman boss? We could center it around feminine power and things like that," one of the newer interns, Kanti, speaks from the end of the table. She never comes up with any ideas that catch the attention of the rest of the editors, but she's incredibly skilled when it comes to artwork and design. Louis actually admires that she has the courage to speak up during these meetings, no matter how many times they shut her down.

Someone across the room that Louis has never seen before groans at Kanti's proposal and Mara speaks up, "Agreed. We need something new. Something original that hasn't been done. Give me good ideas people!"

Ideas are frantically thrown in by nearly everyone now, everyone except Louis. Things like striped pants, and women's suits, and billionaire trend-setters are mentioned. Some are considered, others are immediately dismissed. Louis sat in his seat staring at his laptop, brainstorming. All of the sudden it hits him.

"What about being your own boss? Like a self-made boss. One who worked hard to get to the top and has extremely good taste," he finally speaks up.

Mara's head shoots up towards Louis and he can already see Kanti starting to write his idea down. Mara slightly smiles before speaking, "I like it. Looks like we have our theme. Good job Tomlinson."

Before he has time to feel any sense of accomplishment, Mara shouts out, "So who are we thinking of? Give me people! I need New York City's top fashion icons who also happen to be their own bosses."

After a moment of thought, everyone starts opening their laptops to search for people.

A few minutes later, Eleanor exclaims, "Oh my god! Of course! Harry Styles!"

Murmurs of agreement can be heard throughout the room and some even seem disappointed that they didn't come up with the idea first. Eleanor has a pleased look on her face as pens start to move and everyone jots down the name, although Louis couldn't be more confused.

"I'm sorry, who?" Louis asks with his eyebrows knitted together, and he can hear gasps come from those who were eavesdropping.

Eleanor laughs and shakes her head, "Oh my poor, sheltered best friend. Of course you don't know. You really need to get out of the house more often. It's _the_ Harry Styles! Self-made millionaire and CEO of his own company? One of the youngest in the country? Look him up!"

Louis opens his laptop, types in the search bar, " _Harry Styles_ " and several articles and images appear. Louis can't help but gasp because this man is _beautiful_.

His hair is curly and brown, pushed up in the front, and slightly messy. But he pulls it off. Every picture that Louis looks at amazes him, the man has a great sense of style. Extravagant suits and long coats, he really does fit the description perfectly.

"Oh my god, he's hot!" Louis exclaims, but instantly realizes he's made a mistake when he looks from his laptop to see everyone staring at him.

"I mean, he's _very_ good looking," he blushes, and everyone goes back to their research.

He clicks on one of the articles that catches his eye and starts to read and take notes.

" _Harry Styles, 26 years old, and self-made multi-millionaire. He graduated from university in London at 20 years of age and moved straight to the states to start his own company. He came with near to nothing and managed to build up a pretty big something. His brand and company, Styles Enterprises, continued to grow internationally and gained popularity over the past 6 years. Recent photos show the young millionaire at the scene of a realtor office where we can confirm that he has just bought yet another house. Probably costing over $4M for him to live here in NYC. Styles owns at least 4 cars, all exotic and costing a fortune, and owns property and houses in several different countries around the world. And most impressively, all of this has been done on his own._ "

Louis nods, impressed by all of these accomplishments and admittedly pretty turned on. The fact that this gorgeous, successful man was also British only made it that much better. Louis finds another article by E! News and begins to read again.

" _Britain's very own Harry Styles was spotted out late last night with male model, Griffin Smith. As usual, we couldn't get any comments from Harry himself, but we reached out to Griffin who claims to be "just friends" with the handsome 26 year old. This isn't the only boy we've seen Harry with these past few months, but no surprise there! He's known for parading around town with a gorgeous guy or two. Watch out New York!_ "

Alarmed, Louis breaks the silence in the room as he squeaks, "Wait! Harry Styles is gay?!"

"Uh, yeah? Oh right, you don't know about him. Yeah, it's pretty well-known, he's always seen out in public with different boys. Sources from his company have verified it." Eleanor confirms for Louis.

Louis is shocked to say the least, but is honestly quite pleased to hear this. Someone as hot as him, gay? The gay community must be _shook_. Louis goes back to looking through pictures of Harry in an array of different button down shirts and boots, but is interrupted when he hears his name being called.

"What was that?" Louis asks, still feeling a bit dazed over the beauty that is Harry Styles.

"Thanks for joining us." Mara bites back in response.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get an interview!" Louis smiles as he begins to write down other ideas.

"You're right Louis. How about you do it? This can be considered your assignment to get that promotion you've been asking for. I expect a full interview and column done for the section by this Friday. Good luck." Mara smirks at him in a way that Louis can't quite understand, and concludes the meeting.

Louis can't believe it, it almost seems unreal. He's the one that gets to sit down and talk to Harry, who's seems like he'd be the man of his dreams.

As everyone exits the room, Eleanor grabs Louis' arm and he turns around to see a look of panic on her face. She smacks him in the head and he grimaces in part pain, part annoyance, "Ow! What in the hell was that for?" Louis exclaims.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea what you just did to yourself?" she shrieks.

"Um, yes, I think so? I just got an interview for the magazine."

"No, you didn't. Harry Styles never does interviews. _Ever_. You're screwed. Mara basically just set you up for failure. He hates publicity. That's why you never see any quotes from him. I can't believe you." Eleanor explains.

Louis' eyes go wide and he yells out, "What? Not even for Vogue? My god, what am I going to do? I'll never get the interview and then I'll get booted from here and then I'll have to work at, God knows where. Shit, shit, fu-" Eleanor hastily clamps her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"As your amazing best friend, I will never let that happen. Come on, we have some serious work to do and ideas to come up with on how the hell you're going to get this interview. Of course you'd be the one to agree to do this." Eleanor shakes her head as she grabs Louis' arm, pulling him by the sleeve of his green blazer as she guides them back to their small work spaces.

Louis pouts and reluctantly goes with her but immediately remembers that he has to find someone to fix the coffee machine for Mara. Louis has decided that he despises this woman.

...

After Louis gets Mara her coffee, who smirked at him while he walked in and out of her office, he gets back to his desk and is ready to give Harry's office a call.

Louis looks up the number, dials, and patiently waits for someone to pick up. A couple seconds later, a woman's voice is heard on the other end.

"Styles Enterprises, this is Emily speaking." she chirps.

"Hi Emily! This is Louis Tomlinson from Vogue fashion magazine. I was just wondering if I could get ahold of Mr.Styles for an inter-"

"I'll stop you right there Mr. Tomlinson. Mr. Styles does not do interviews. Thank you for calling. Goodbye."

"No, wait!" Louis scrambles, but he already hears the line go dead and groans as he puts the phone down.

Louis tries to think of other ways to contact Harry and realizes that email would be the most effective.

He opens up his email and frantically starts typing out different drafts to send to him.

"Draft one." He whispers to himself. 

" _To: Harry Styles_

 _Dear Mr. Styles, My name is Louis Tomlinson._ "

"Oh God no." Louis shakes his head, a look of disgust on his face.

"Draft two."

" _To: Harry Styles_

_Hello Mr. Styles,_  
_This is Louis Tomlinson, an intern at Vogue magazine. I was wondering if I could take a moment of your time and ask you a couple of questions for our column sometime this week. We have come up with an idea for next month's issue, someone who is a successful, self-made figure of authority and we have concluded that you fit the description perfectly. We would love to interview you about your journey to the top and your sense of style! If you'd be available, please get back to me as soon as possible.  
Thank you!_

_Louis Tomlinson,  
Intern @ Vogue Fashion_ "

Louis hits the send button and relaxes as he sits back in his chair and takes a huge gulp of his coffee.

Louis wanted to continue to admire pictures of Harry, but as soon as he begins to do so, he receives an email notification.

He almost chokes on his coffee as he sees that it's a reply from the man of the hour himself. He clicks on the email and impatiently waits for it to load. As soon as he begins to read its context, his blue eyes widen in shock.

" _To: Louis Tomlinson_

_Dear Mr. Tomlinson,  
I regret to inform you that I will never be available nor am I interested in an interview. Please do not contact me again. If you attempt to contact me again, I shall contact a judge for a restraining order. Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience._

_Harry Styles  
CEO of Styles Enterprises_ "

Louis scoffs at the email. How rude of him. He wants to cry out of frustration and goes to take another sip of his coffee only to find that his cup is empty. The only reasonable thing he can find to do is slam his head against the keys of his laptop.

"So, did he agree?" Eleanor practically skips over and asks, clearly amused.

"Agreed my ass. He threatened to go to court and file a restraining order against me. What the hell am I going to do?" Louis groans and throws his head back against the headrest, a pout on his face.

Eleanor laughs but stops immediately after seeing the distressed look on Louis' face.

"Here, let me give you some advice. Go to his office. Get all dressed up and talk to him in person. I heard he has a thing for pretty boys." Eleanor offers to Louis and walks away again.

After taking El's suggestion into serious consideration for several minutes, he decides that it's the only option he has.

He packs up his laptop and papers and leaves the office for the day. Tonight calls for getting drunk off of cheap wine and binge watching Project Runways re-runs all night. He's not ready for whatever tomorrow is going to bring. What was he even supposed to wear to something like this? For god's sake, he's a fashion intern at _Vogue_ and he doesn't even know what to wear. What did he just do to himself?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> hopefully you enjoy this fic so far  
> and big thanks to holly for more details and revisions!! :) 
> 
> stay tuned for more to come :)  
> the next update you can expect probably later June? idk but soon :)  
>  
> 
> questions?  
> find me here: @louisisextra


End file.
